


The Little Gray Fish

by crOwnlEssG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Brothers, Creation, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, Evolution, Family, Fish, Flashback, Fledgling - Freeform, Gen, Humanity, Humankind, Humor, Mankind, One-Shot, Pre-Series, The Little Gray Fish, crownlessg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crOwnlEssG/pseuds/crOwnlEssG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6x20 - A fledgling marvels at his Father's work... albeit through unusual ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Gray Fish

Castiel watched the creature before him with wide, fascinated eyes. He was a bit frightened about it, he had never seen anything like it before, but as usual his curiosity got the better of him. He broke away from the huddled mass of his brothers and sisters, who were monitoring the developments of Earth, and cautiously approached the fish. He was about to reach it when he felt a hand land on his shoulder and gently restrain him.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." informed his older brother.

Castiel stared at him thoughtfully, then back to the fish that was still pulling itself onto dry land. "Big plans?" he repeated.

"That's right. Very big plans, very important."

Castiel tilted his head. "What plans?" he innocently asked.

His brother chuckled. "No one exactly knows but the Father. Best not to interfere with His Will then." he stated.

Castiel nodded, taking it all in. "Can I take it back to Heaven with me once it's done fulfilling Father's Will?" he inquired.

"Why would you ever want to do that?"

"I just want to."

His older brother's wings drooped down as an act of patience. "No, Castiel; you can't take it to Heaven. This fish is to remain on Earth." he said firmly.

Castiel nodded in acceptance and stared at the fish again. "Can I hold it?" he asked.

"No, Castiel."

"Can I pull it to dry land faster?"

"No, brother; it needs to strengthen its new limbs."

"Oh. Can I give it a push then?"

"No, Castiel."

"Can I decorate its path with flowers?"

"No, that would just confuse it."

"What about shells?"

"No."

Can I clean the dirt off it?"

"No, Castiel."

"Can I make a fortress as its home?"

"No, Castiel."

"Can I find another one of its kind so it can have a friend?"

"No, Castiel."

"Can I hug it?"

"No."

"Can I poke it?"

" _No._ "

"Can I teach it poetry?"

" _No, Ca–_! …What did you say?"

"Can I teach the fish poetry?"

He sighed and ran his hands down his face. "Brother, why would you _ever_ want to teach a fish poetry?"

Castiel tilted his head as if the answer was so obvious. "Uriel said I'm capable of doing it. And it's just sad that fish don't know poetry." he said.

A rebuke was on the verge of being voiced out, but then this was already one of those I-won't-even-ask-since-this-just-went-beyond-weird situations. Now, he knew that Uriel was a spiteful sibling who manipulated the more naïve angels, but this just _had to end now!_

So, instead, he tiredly replied, "Fine, go ahead. Just don't touch the fish."

Castiel brightened for a moment before crouching down to the fish which had, throughout their conversation, managed to budge a few more inches.

"Hello, fish. Please repeat after me…"

Lucifer just sighed. He was glad that his brother was still very young, because there was hope that, in the future, he would forget that he was ever involved in this.

O_x

Unbeknownst to both angels, the little gray fish was thinking, "I evolved and moved to dry land for _this_?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Little Gray Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849181) by [araline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline)




End file.
